A Perfect Couple
by EvilSpawn123
Summary: Harry is in Belkatrix's year at Hogwarts and they really get to know each other, not time travel. lots of sex so no under age viewers allowed


**disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. This is set so that its normal olden days Hogwarts but instead of James going, it's Harry. Not time travel.**

**Chapter 1:**

Bellatrix Black wasn't nervous. This was her sixth year at Hogwarts and she was sure it would be like the previous five, boring as hell in the lessons, not too bad with her friends but all in all, she wished she wasn't there. Thankfully she had been gifted with natural beauty so at least when she did get bored she could go out with the best looking boys in the year, well, most of them as there was one Boy who was slitherin like her and his name was Harry Potter.

Oh, how she adored him. She would doodle his name in her notebook and giggle whenever he smiled at her, he was the only boy that had made her do that so she decided he was special. Right now she was on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment with two of her closest friends; Alecto Carrow and Ella Parkinson Talking about the holidays and boys and the usual mindless chatter. After about an hour, Bellatrix needed to go to the bathroom so she got out of the compartment and walked down the train and all of a sudden Harry Potter walked out of the compartment she was next to and straight into her causing them both to flinch but unlike the timid look on Bellatrix's face, Harry gave a smirk and casually said 'watch where your going, Black' and as he started walking in the opposite direction, he quickly gave a hidden playful smack across Bellatrix's ass and she yelped and went bright red before looking around to see if anyone saw but it was deserted.

After going to the toilet she was on her way back to her friends when two seventh years looked at her and smiled before one of them came up to her and started to give a speech about how beautiful she was before she stamped on his toe and yelled 'go away freaks!' and dashed away from the now very angry students and to her compartment until they arrived at school. After the sorting ceremony, everyone went to their common rooms or dorms and settled in for a bit until it was time to go to bed, Bellatrix and her friends found a dorm and a few others came in who were her year but didnt really know that well. Once she had unpacked, she made her way down to the common room where mostly everyone was but she scanned the crowd until she found Harry who was talking to Lucius and Severus. A few seconds later his eyes met hers but right then a girl called Rita Skeeta walked up to him and they started talking, making Bellatrix feel hurt and lonely so she ran to the the toilets and sat down in one of the cubicles where she just sat down and felt sorry for herself.

About an hour later she walked out of the bathroom and suddenly a pillowcase was pulled over her head and when she tried to scream, a silencing charm hit her so instead she thrashed about but it was no use as she was dragged to one of the wooden beams and she was forced onto her knees wher her hands were tied behind the wooden beam in a tight not and then backed up by a spell. The pillowcase was lifted to reveal a moonlit empty common room except for the two boys she met on the train and they were smiling, 'shes a looker isn't she' the one on the left said as they both started unfastening their pants and pulled their pants and underwear to there feet and the one on the right stepped up and now tears were flowing down Bellatrix's face. How could they? she thought as he pressed his very hard cock against her lips but she refused to open her mouth, she knew what they wanted but the truth was she had never ever done anything like this before; not even to herself but her friends had filled her in on what happens so she only opened her mouth in a silent scream as the left boy walked up a kicked her in the foot for revenge, and as she opened her mouth the right one saw a chance and took it, plunging his average sized manhood into her mouth making her gag and more tears came flowing down her face.

She couldn't breath at first but the he started to thrust back and fourth letting her breath everytime he pulled back a bit only to ram it partway down her throat as she kept struggling in her roles but couldn't break free. After a while he pulled out and came all over the floor in front of bim and his friend came charging up to her and did the same hing when he reached orgasm, once they had both taken several turns with her and she had gone limp from trying to escape they dressed themselves and the left one looksd at her and said ' we'll come get you in the morning, whore and don't forget if you tell anyone about thi-' that was all he could say before he was thrown against the opposite wall along with his counterpart. The room was dark so she couldn't see who had done it but once he had cast a memory charm on them nd levitated them to their dorms and came back his face was hidden in shadowz as he stroked her head as she looked up, filled with hope, but he undid his pants and when his member was free she opned her mouth willingly as there was something different about him but she still cried and struggles bow audibly as the charm had worn off but he kept on telling her it was allright. One of the first things she noticed was that he had a much bigger dick then the other two and he throat fucked her brutally for a few minutes until he deposited a mass of warm goo in her mouth which she swallowed, shamefully.

She was now shaking and sobbing but then the stranger untied her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to his one bed dorm which he found and used it was when they entered his room she saw who she was, Harry Potter! he laid her gently down on the bed and vanished her cloths aswell as his but instead of advancing on her he pulled the blqnket over them and kissed her forehead before turning off the lights and eventually they both dozed off.


End file.
